Nute Gunray
Viceroy Gunray was the leader of the Trade Federation and a Neimoidian.He was once a Senator, but after the Stark Hyperspace war became a Viceroy. He and his advisers made a dealing with the Sith to kill the Trade Federation Directorate and become the heads of the Federation. The Sith respected the deal and the Neimoidians became their puppets. Before the Invasion of Naboo, Hat Monchar betrayed Gunray and the Sith and planned to reveal their affair, but the Sith took care of him. He, at the Sith's behest invaded Naboo. Gunray managed to kill the Jedi ambassadors and together with his henchmen(Rune Haako, Daultay Dofine and Tey How) forced the Queen to legitimate the invasion. He and his advisor, Dofine, pledged the Federation's support to the Separatist Alliance and along with it Naboo. He fended off the Republic's troops along the other Separatist Council members and was given command over Geonosis by it's Archduke, Poggle the Lesser, as a sign of gratitude. The Senator,Lott Dod, still claimed that the Federation was neutral, but all knew that he was Gunray's puppet and told the Senate what the Viceroy told him to. His affairs with the Separatists made him one of the most wanted Separatists in the galaxy. Near the war's end and after the death of his adviser Dofine, the Republic gained the upper hand and Gunray understood that if he continued being a Separatist he wouldlose and would be sent to prison or executed by Republic forces. He went to Coruscant and spoke with the Republic leaders. The Republic agreed to let him continue his career as Viceroy and leader of the Federation, if he pledged the Federation's secret support to them. Because of his cowardly nature, Gunray agreed and became a secret Republic agent while officially he was still a Separatist. Gunray was named commander of the famous Invisible Hand and conquered Moorja, Felucia and Scipio. He received much funds and titles such as Chairman, King, Lord... . All Separatist Council members now wanted to stand by his side and defeat the Republic. He plotted with the Republic to kill the Head of State, Count Dooku, and become the new leader of the Alliance. Gunray hired Boba Fett, Bossk, Dengar, Zuckuss and Embo to kill Dooku and on that night he became the Separatist Head of State. However while on Cato Neimoidia discussing with the Jedi Council, Gunray received an invitation aboard his flagship from his former benefactor, Darth Sidious. He rushed along Dofine in their robes from Geonosis( Attack of the Clones robes) and returned to the Invisible Hand. All Separatist Council members were there, including Darth Sidious's hologram. He welcomed the party and asked why had he been summoned from his homeworld. Sidious said that he learned from several holo-recordings that Gunray was behind the death of Count Dooku and had allied himself with the Galactic Republic because of his cowardice. Gunray pleaded with Sidious to let him leave in peace and that he will do anything for his life. Sidious replied by saying he no longer needed his service. At that moment Gunray turned to see the body of Dofine on the floor at the feet of General Grievous. Grievous then grabbed Gunray by the throat and killed him by snapping his neck. Grievous was now the new Head of State and named Haako the new Viceroy. Under Haako's command the Federation remained with the Separatist Alliance until his death at the hands of the same killer, Grievous. Category:Characters Category:Neimoidians Category:Fanon Category:Trade Federation